canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard Of Coz
The Wizard Of Coz is an original short comedic sketch that is a parody of contemporary culture in the form the classic MGM musical film, The Wizard Of Oz. It was featured as a one-time sketch on the second season of the Nickelodeon television series, All That. Plot Dorothy Gale doesn't want to take a shower, although her Auntie Boo and Uncle Izzy say that she has to. Dorothy sings a song about about not wanting to take a shower and deciding to run away. However, a storm is fast approaching, and Dorothy is knocked unconsious when a window frame closes on her head, and she then falls backward into the bathtub, where she begins dreaming. Suddenly, she wakes up and finds herself and the bathtub in the strange land of Coz. At that moment, a good witch named Lisa comes along tells her she can seek help from the "great and powerful" wizard, Bill Cosby, in his living room palace, in order to access a shower. Along the way to seek the aid of the wizard of Coz, Dorothy meets Mr. McToad, a hideously ugly anthropormophic humanoid toad who is tired of scaring people, and Pasta Man, a man made entirely of spaghetti noodles, who is sad because he has no sauce. Dorothy convinces Mr. McToad and Pasta Man to join her on the journey, so they decide to do so. Once they reach Cosby's house, he thinks that they are intruders, so he decides to call the police. The three travelers then explain to Cosby why they are in his living room, and hope that he can give them what they desire, so Cosby pours some yellow pudding all over Pasta Man and offers a paper bag to Mr. McToad to put over his head. Dorothy asks Cosby when she can take a shower, just as Lisa arrives to tell Dorothy how to get home, while Cosby asks the witch how she got into his kitchen, and she tells him that she'll explain later. Lisa tells Dorothy that she must slap herself in the face three times and say "there's no place like my shower", and Dorothy follows Lisa's instructions. Then, Dorothy awakens from her dream and finds herself back in her own bathroom. Auntie Boo and Uncle Izzy are worried about her because she was caught in the storm, while Dorothy's cousins, who are counterparts of Cosby, Mr. McToad, and Pasta Man, have come to check on her to see if she was okay after the storm was over. Dorothy claims that her cousins were in the land of Coz, as she tells them that she went to a faraway place in hopes of getting to return home and take a shower. Cast of characters Alisa Reyes as Auntie Boo Gale Dan Schneider as Uncle Izzy Gale Katrina Johnson as Dorothy Gale Lori Beth Denberg as Lisa the good witch Josh Server as Mr. McToad Kel Mitchell as Pasta Man Kenan Thompson as Bill Cosby the wizard of Coz The gallery of pictures There's no place like my shower.png Bill Cosby (The Wizard Of Coz).png Mr. McToad, Dorothy Gale, and Pasta Man.png Pasta Man.png Dorothy Gale, Mr. McToad, and Lisa the good witch.png Mr. McToad and Dorothy Gale.png Dorothy Gale (The Wizard Of Coz).png Category:TV Shows Category:The Wizard Of Oz